Space Jam
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: In a desperate attempt to win a basketball match and earn their freedom, the Toon City kids seek the aid of retired basketball champion, Huey Freeman.


**After many months of waiting, here's the fanmake based on a cult film made by the Warner Brothers** _(And the Warner Sister),_ **20 years in the making.**

Prologue: Welcome to the Jam

It was a beautiful night in Woodcrest, Georgia. The crickets were chirping, the urban cars were going to their homes after a long day's work, and most importantly, the Woodcrest Eagles beat the Lincoln Park Horns the Backyard Basketball Association Finals in a deciding game in Game 7, 87-85. All thanks to the talented Huey Freeman, but the 10-year old African American kid has considered leaving the sport and trying to play in the Backyard Baseball League.

 **Mitchell Movie Productions Presents**

In Association with Bearquarter2008

That night, Huey was shooting hoops in his Grandfather's driveway, still thinking about his Backyard Basketball career and the legacy he had.

 _ **R. Kelly: I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky**_

"Man, whatchu doing, Huey? It's after 12." Riley said, while heading towards the driveway.

"Eh, I couldn't sleep." Huey replied, taking one shot.

"Neither can we, with the noise you're making. Let's go inside." Riley said, walking towards his brother.

"I'm just gonna make a few more shots." Huey said, with the game still on his mind.

"Aight. In fact, Shoot till you miss." Riley replied, shrugging. And Huey shot some more shots, making each one of them. "So, that was your last BBA game?"

"Yeah, I'd thought I'd give baseball a shot." Huey then said, still shooting baskets.

"You think if l can get good enough, l can go to college?" Riley asked.

"lf you get good enough, you can do anything you want." Huey replied, "North Carolina is what I'd recommend. That's a real fine school. I heard that you can get a good education."

"l want to play on a championship team. Then l want to play in the NBA." Riley said.

"All right, let's slow down, man. Shouldn't you get some sleep first?" Huey replied. "I start baseball in the summer."

Huey did have a point. Focus on the now and focus on the later, that way you can think things through as the years go by.

"When you've done that..." Riley then said, "...l suppose you're going to fly?"

The truth is, Huey doesn't know what will happen in the future, but whatever it is, he'll be ready for it. After an hour of shooting baskets, the 2 siblings agreed to hit the sack for the night, but then, Huey looks back at the hoop, and grins momentarily, and runs to the hoop, thinking about his BBA career, and making a successful layup.

 **REGINA KING**

 **DEBBI DERRYBERRY**

 **BEARQUARTER'S SPACE JAM**

 ** _JAM!_**

JAM!

JAM!

 _JAM!_

Ever since he started playing in the BBA, Huey Freeman has had a successful career, leading his team to 6 championships.

 _ **Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam**_

 ** _Come on and slam, if you wanna jam_** **  
** _ **  
Hey you, whatcha gonna do**_

 _ **Hey you, whatcha gonna do**_

 _ **Hey you, whatcha gonna do**_

 _ **Hey you, whatcha gonna do**_

 _ **Party people in the house lets go**_

 _ **It's your boy "Jay Ski" a'ight so**_

 _ **Pass that thing and watch me flex**_

 _ **Behind my back, you know what's next**_

 _ **To the jam, all in your face**_

 _ **Wassup, just feel the bass**_

 _ **Drop it, rock it, down the room**_

 _ **Shake it, quake it, space KABOOM...Jus**_

 _ **Work that body, work that body**_

 _ **Make sure you don't hurt no body**_

 _ **Get wild and lose your mind**_

 _ **Take this thing into over-time**_

 _ **Hey DJ, TURN IT UP**_

 _ **QCD gon' burn it up**_

 _ **C'mon y'all get on the floor**_

 **So hey, let's go a'ight**

However, it wasn't an easy path to be the greatest either, it takes hard work, dedication, and skills and teamwork in the sport

 _ **C'mon it's time to get hype say Whoop (there it is!)**_

 _ **C'mon all the fellas say Whoop (there it is!)**_

 _ **C'mon one time for the ladies say Whoop (there it is!)**_

 _ **Now all the fellas say Whoop (there it is!)  
**_ ** _  
Everybody get up it's time to slam now_**

 ** _We got a real jam goin' down_**

 ** _Welcome to the Space Jam_**

 ** _Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam_**

 ** _Alright...  
_**  
 _ **Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine**_

 _ **We're gonna take it into overtime**_

 _ **Welcome to the Space Jam**_

 _ **Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_

 _ **Alright...**_

C'mon and run, baby run

 _ **C'mon, C'mon, do it, run baby run**_

 _ **Yeah, you wanna hoop...so shoot, baby shoot**_

 _ **C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam**_

 _ **C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam**_

 _ **C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam**_

 _ **C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam**_

 ** _Everybody get up it's time to slam now_**

 ** _We got a real jam goin' down_**

 ** _Welcome to the Space Jam_**

 ** _Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam_**

 ** _Alright...  
_**  
 _ **Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine**_

 _ **We're gonna take it into overtime**_

 _ **Welcome to the Space Jam**_

 _ **Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_

 _ **Alright...**_

 ** _Hey ladies! (Yeah!)_**

 ** _Y'all ready to stop? (NO!)_**

 ** _Y'all wanna know why? (Why?)_**

 ** _Cuz it's a Slam Jam!_**

 ** _C'mon, everybody say "Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah"_**

 ** _C'mon, C'mon let me hear you say "Hey ey ey O"_**

 ** _C'mon, C'mon everybody "Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah"_**

 ** _Just take the time to say "Hey ey ey O"_**

But like any other journey, his journey isn't going to be an easy path.

 **Well, we all know what Huey's up to, Next chapter: Huey starts his path to baseball, only it might not be as easy as everyone sounds.**


End file.
